Dark One
by Timballisto
Summary: "What a nice… trick, Uzumaki." Neji managed to sneer through the fear that had begun to pervade his senses. "Sorry, Naruto-ou-sama isn't here right now," the creature turned its yellow eyes onto Neji's form. "No…I am Meibu." Vizard!Naruto Oneshot


This is a quick, BleachxNaruto crossover to get it out of my system. A Naruto with a dark side, a dark side all to himself...awesome. And the mask, the mask was pretty cool too.

* * *

The Chuunin Exam stadium resonated from the fierce cheering that echoed around its circumference, crashing like a wave over the young genin that stood, some nervously, other confidently, in the center arena.

The packed dirt puffed up in clouds of dust as the finalists scuffed their ninja sandals on the ground, absentmindedly checking weapons or double checking the metal plates affixed to belts, headbands, and armbands.

Naruto Uzumaki, nervous, for once, anxiously fiddled with his Konoha hitae-ate, taking deep breaths to soothe his frazzled nerves.

'_After all,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he triple checked his kunai holster. _'It's not like I'm going into this fight alone, right?'_

A chuckle echoed from the dark corner of Naruto's mind. A pair of yellow eyes and the glint of white skin and hair was all that belayed the speaker's identity.

'_As long as you let me out, heh, I'll never leave you Naruto-ou-sama.'_

Naruto, reassured by his mental conversation, smiled his trademark grin, his eyes slitting in pleasure. He would _enjoy_ this fight, or at least… Meibu-kun would.

Naruto barely paid any attention to the exam proctor, focusing instead on readying his mind to the technique he would be using to utterly destroy Neji Hyuuga.

A quick glance down the line at the smug Hyuuga was enough to turn his blood to magma. The smug look of superiority and utter ease on the older boy's face made him almost lose control and unleash Meibu right then.

'_Patience,'_ Meibu hissed; his cool rage a balm to Naruto's hot, raging one. _'All good things come in time, Naruto-ou-sama.'_

"The first match in the Chuunin Exam finals is…" The proctor, a tokubetsu jounin by the name of Shiranui Genma, flicked the senbon in his mouth as he spoke. "Is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji."

As the rest of the rookies left the stadium, Neji fixed Naruto with a cold, mocking look.

"You should give up; you are fated to lose to me." Neji said, his cold voice stating this as a fact. "You had the lowest grades the Academy ever managed to get out of a graduate, you know that right? Only the Hokage's favor, the blessing of someone hoping you were going to go out and become kunai fodder for Konoha, managed to get you out of the classroom and into the field."

Naruto, trembling with rage, opened his mouth to retort when a sharp look from the proctor silenced him.

Rage burned in Naruto's stomach. "Start the goddamn match _proctor_," he snarled, making Genma step back a little. "Since I obviously won't be allowed to defend myself _verbally_."

Face impassive, but inside, reeling from the anger displayed on Naruto's face, Genma motioned for the match to start. "Hajime."

Naruto threw himself back, getting a good fifty foot distance between himself and the Hyuuga.

"Give up Uzumaki," the arrogance dripping from Neji's every word was nearly palpable. "Or I won't promise I won't kill you."

Naruto's snarl could be heard in the dead silent stadium.

"Go ahead Neji, you'll be fulfilling the fantasy of every single person here." Naruto's eyes flashed as he began to flash through the seals that release Meibu. "You can kill me if you want, but I'll be taking you to hell with me." Chakra, in a brilliant spectrum of blinding white and black mixed with spectral pale blue and glittering veins of malevolent red, erupted from Naruto's coils.

Swearing, Neji deactivated his bloodline, blinking as black spots pervaded his vision.

"**Heh…heh…"**

The hair on the back of Neji's neck rose and he ducked, barely in time for the whistling of a kunai to pass over his head. Blinking fiercely, Neji dove out of Naruto's reach before whirling around, attempting to focus on Naruto's blurry orange form.

And when his eyes came into focus, he wished they had stayed impaired,

It looked as if someone had fused a demons skull to Naruto's face. Within deep eye holes, only yellow irises remained, the rest blacked out as filled with ink. Bands of bones covered his forehead and curved around his eyes, another band going over his nose. Bony plates extended over his cheeks, halting a few inches below his chin. Thick, black stripes extended like whiskers across these cheek plates, like the whiskers that were the trademark of the blond ninja.

"What a nice… trick, Uzumaki." Neji managed to sneer through the fear that had begun to pervade his senses.

"**Sorry, Naruto-ou-sama isn't here right now," **the creature turned its yellow eyes onto Neji's form. **"No…I am Meibu."**

Neji's eyes widened. _'Mei…bu…? Dark One?'_

"**Heh, yes… I see you have some inkling of exactly what I am." **Meibu grinned and flexed his fingers. **"I am Naruto, yes, but I am a separate entity in my own right. I am everything Naruto suppressed, every little vice or personality trait that this village stamped out of him as a child. And then he found a way to release me…"**

"Enough talk," Neji said stiffly, dropping into his Jyuuken stance.

"**Yes… Naruto-ou-sama only granted me a few minutes." **Meibu muttered to himself before looking up at Neji, tensed his body and took a single step forward. Neji prepared himself, mentally categorizing his blocks.

Only for the orange clad figure to blur out of reality.

Neji stiffened, straining his eyes for the flicker of orange that would give Naruto, or was it Meibu, away.

There! On the left! Neji twisted his body around to deliver a punishing blow to Naruto's sternum only to be caught half way through his rotation by a punishing fist to his face.

Neji felt something in his neck creak as his body followed the rotation of his neck, sending careening towards the concrete wall. His eyes, still in their Byakugan state, widened as he saw Naruto coming down from above. He barely got his arms into a guard position before a sandaled heel slammed down onto his forearm, letting out an audible snap.

Rolling to a stop, Neji pushed himself to his feet, almost crying out as he saw the fracture in his arm grind together painfully.

"You…beast." Neji growled, staggering as pain brought little black stars to dance in front of his eyes.

"**Heh…"** Meibu shoved his hands in his pockets and stared up at the blue sky, his breath whistling as let his eyes drift close slightly. The crowd was dead silent; terror visible on the civilian faces. **"Oi, Naruto-ou-sama, time to wake up…"**

And, with a final breath, Meibu's face cracked, and flaked into nothing, leaving behind the unblemished face of Naruto Uzumaki in its place. Blue eyes fluttered open as the jinchuuriki stretched his arms and yawned, as if he truly was coming out of a deep sleep.

"I hope Meibu didn't rough you up too bad." Naruto said conversationally, cocking his head toward Neji. "I suppose you just underestimated the dead last, ne?"

"I will not lose!" Neji snarled, tucking his arm against his body to avoid future damage. "I won't…I will not fall here, against you!"

"You won't lose huh? Don't you know Hyuuga, you're fighting against the future Hokage." Naruto snorted, absentmindedly twirling a kunai around his thumb and pinky as he gave Neji one of his shit-eating grins. "Let's go wild."

* * *

Meibu; literally means 'Dark One'. Naruto's double personality, but pretty subservent to Naruto's will.

-ou-sama; means 'lord' or 'king'. In the japanese version of Bleach, Hichigo used the honorific Ou-san (king) and Ou-chan (little king) to address Ichigo in his mindscape.


End file.
